


Glimpses

by Froygunnr



Category: Welcome to the Punch (2013)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Enemies to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-13 11:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froygunnr/pseuds/Froygunnr
Summary: Ten short glimpses into the lives of Max and Jacob after the ending of the movie.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started as one drabble, quickly became more, and because I am Like That, I decided to stick to it and write ten drabble-length chapters. Apologies for that.
> 
> The whole thing is finished, but I'll post it in batches. I just got an account and have no clue yet how this works, so this is a bit of a test.
> 
> This is my first time writing something and I'm so sorry if it's terrible.  
I'm open to constructive criticism. (I'd appreciate if it weren't just insults if you didn't like something.)

He hated it. He hated how he was face first against the wall of some dusty backroom, hated that he noticed firm pecs pressing against his shoulder, a hard stomach against his back. He hated the large hand with slender fingers over his mouth, the strong arm against his. He hated how long the legs felt against his backside. He hated the sharp jaw against his temple, how he could hear the deep breaths, meant to be quiet to not draw attention. He hated how he felt the chest rise and fall against him. He hated it. He truly did.


	2. Chapter 2

He couldn’t let his guard up. Jake may not have killed him back then or the many other chances he had had; indeed, he may rather be out to aid him by now, but there was something about him. Sometimes Jake looked at him with eyes he couldn’t read. He never said a word in those moments and Max didn’t know what to make of it. At the docks he had let him go as a form of repayment. At least he told himself that. He didn’t want to dwell on it. He just knew he had to be careful.


	3. Chapter 3

Jake wordlessly held out his hand, his expression badly guarding conflicting emotions. Max looked at him from where he sat on the bed, trouser leg up, syringe in his hand. The man standing there was the reason for his pain, the reason his life came apart. He was the reason he would never be fully functional again. Yet he had just saved his life for the fourth time, worked well with him together, let him take the lead when he came up with a plan. If only things ever were simple. Slowly he lifted his hand towards the outstretched one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know four times saving sounds a lot, but they already had two times in the movie, plus several times sparing his life, so it seems realistic. (Saving him at the club, at the docks. Sparing him in the tunnel, the van x 2, at the morgue, the "beach", at the end.)


	4. Chapter 4

He was gentle with him. Yes, sometimes he was rough and pulled or pushed. But when it mattered, when he was the most vulnerable, Jake was gentle. He laid him down carefully, extra careful with his broken leg. He propped his upper body up against the headboard, a cheap motel pillow supporting him. After a quick once-over, he vanished to the bathroom to emerge a moment later with a wet washcloth and cleaned the bullet wound on Max’s arm, then wrapped it up. Jake looked at him with eyes that said it would be alright. And somehow, he believed him.


	5. Chapter 5

Max never really thought he would be in this situation. He had seen Jake getting punched, kicked, shot. Had seen him roughed up and bleeding. But he always took it in stride. Gritted teeth, small grunts, a furrowed brow. It always was okay. Whatever it was. But now Max was kneeling on the ground and looked down at the man in his arms gasping wet breaths, coughing, blood sputtering from his mouth. He had seen him truly hurt only once before, when he saw his dead son. But he had never seen him looking scared before. Scared and possibly dying.


	6. Chapter 6

Max couldn’t let it happen. When he saw Jake bleeding in his arms, fighting for air, he was struck by how once upon a time this would have been a good scenario. First and foremost he wanted him locked up, but when he was on the ground in the tunnel, screaming in agony, he wouldn’t have minded had Jake dropped dead. But now it didn’t seem like an option. He couldn’t let him die. Wouldn’t. Against his knee’s protest, he half-carried, half-dragged Jake to their car and drove as fast as he could to the nearest hospital. Jake wouldn’t die.


	7. Chapter 7

As Max woke and stretched slowly, he felt pain shoot into his back. He had made sure that the hospital staff looked after Jake first, but relented after some protest when they insisted having a look at him too. He was fine. Some broken skin, but he wasn’t the one who had a bullet in his chest. Jake had been rushed off to have surgery performed immediately. After long hours of waiting, Max went to a room with him, sitting in a chair by his side, watching him. Jake hadn’t died. And he would make it. Max sighed in relief.


	8. Chapter 8

He was curled up in a plush chair by the window, blanket over his legs, a book in his hand. Snow had started to fall and covered the ground in a soft layer of white. Jake and he had moved to a safe-house in Tromsø. A small place, far North, away from trouble. It wasn’t the biggest house, but it was cosy and warm. “There you go“, Max was torn out of the moment by a steaming cup being placed on the little table next to him. Jake gave him a small smile before settling down in his own chair.


	9. Chapter 9

Jake had had enough time to think about it. It has been several years since the incident in the tunnel. He could have killed Max back then. But for what? He didn’t see a point, as Max couldn’t follow them with his knee out. Jake didn’t _want_ to hurt people, but didn’t want to be followed either. Seeing Max in pain had caused a mix of indifference and quiet pleasure. He looked to his right and saw him sleeping. He was twisted in his duvet, hair a soft mess, and snored quietly. Vulnerable. Jake had to admit: Things had changed.


	10. Chapter 10

Soft lips peppered kisses over his forehead, his nose, his cheeks, and finally landed for a gentle press on his own. A strong hand held his head in place, scratching his neck slightly, sending shivers down his back. He felt the larger man move between his legs and spread them wider. Nimble fingers were dancing up his thigh, which was gripped and placed on a wide shoulder. They had taken their sweet time, soft afternoon light streaming in through their bedroom window. Jake hugged him close as he pushed in. Maybe things were okay. Maybe life was good after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realised that drabbles look awful when posted and I don't like it a bit. It was fun to write and looked okay on one page, but it feels ridiculous to post something so small. When/if I post something again, it'll be longer chapters. I'm not a writer though, so maybe I just leave it up to others.


End file.
